


Yes, Pretend It's Right But We Both Know It's Wrong

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: All Time Low, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: M/M, porn with little plot, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about the storm advancing.<br/>Thinking about the lightning dancing in your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Pretend It's Right But We Both Know It's Wrong

It all started innocent, they were both single and it was only a couple drunk kisses. No big deal, then it was sober kisses, also no big deal it was a common thing that Cody kisses who they toured with sober or not. Then there were lingering touches, Alex would ghost a hand across his back when walking by or Cody would hold onto Alex a little longer than usual after a kiss that left him slightly light headed. It was turning kind of romantic, when they were in the same room they tended to always be touching. Let it be as small as shoulders or knees, to a hand sliding across the others inner thigh (which was always stopped from moving upward by Cody holding onto the wondering hand.)

Cody respected relationships, so when Alex and Lisa inevitably got back together he backed off. He never brought up whatever Alex had been leading on, he was a better person than that. His band knew of what had been going on, he wasn't going to keep them in the dark they had known since it started. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't bitter about it, how could you not be.  
~  
Things didn't spiral out of control until Alex and Lisa had an argument, it was a stupid and petty one but it left Alex bent out of shape. Therefore on the Set It Off bus seeking comfort, he had weaseled his way onto the couch under Cody's legs. It was quiet save for the sound of notifications on their respective phones and the click of Cody's keyboard from whatever he was working on on his computer. Alex was rubbing small circles on Cody's bare inner thigh, watching the faces Cody was making out of the corner of his eye, testing the water.

Alex took the okay as the most of Cody's response was a pull on his lip ring. Cody shifted as Alex's hand slid up higher, sighing to himself saving the mess of lyrics he had typed out and but his laptop to the side. A smirk graced Alex's lips as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Cody, it was such an awful angle but there was always a shock to it.

"No, Alex. Stop." Cody finally sighed after Alex had gotten closer with a better angle.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't you like this?" One of Alex's hands had slipped up Cody's hip, the other still planted firmly on a pale thigh. 

Cody held onto the callused hand that was placed where there were once hickeys. "You know I like this. But you know it's wrong, you know why it's wrong."

"One more time. This is the last time we do this then." Alex smiled, just a small flash of guilt in his eyes. "Then I'll leave you alone unless we're both single." Hand moving from his hip to cup his cheek locking them in a kiss.

Cody didn't have it in him to fight. He let Alex take charge, his hands traveling up Alex's arms, freeing Alex to work his own up pale exposed thighs. Cody could see the disappointment on the faces of his best friends, but it felt so good in this moment. Alex had pulled away, face flushed a light pink, readjusting to kneel in between Cody's legs. 

"This okay?" Was huffed out, warm breath fanning between them.

"Yeah this is great." Was all that was shared before they were kissing again. Alex slowly rolling his hips against Cody's, hands planted on either side of the dark haired boys head. Cody fisted at Alex's shirt bringing him down for a series of soft kisses. Alex took the lead, leaving the inviting lips trailing down to Cody's unmarked neck. Cody turned his head letting Alex get his sweet spot while he chose a spot on Alex's bicep to bite.

Once Alex was pleased he left the spot with a soft peck, going back to to catch Cody in a slow tender kiss. Hands lingered down bringing Cody's legs up to wrap around Alex's slender hips. Soft sounds of pleasure left Cody's mouth, Alex kept the slow motion grinding.

"Let's take this to the bunks. Don't want to get caught, right?" Cody nodded allowing himself to be pulled up. In the same motion Alex pulled his own shirt off, nodding for Cody to do the same. He led the way over to his bunk climbing up, inviting Alex up. 

It was cramped in the sleeping space, but better than being walked in on. Alex has lost his jeans before he climbed up, clad in only boxers, and peeling off Cody's shorts. A look of hunger flashed in his eyes, he crunched up in a position that looked like it hurt like hell to plant his lips on the once beautifully marked thighs. Just the thought of restoring Alex's favorite bruises on Cody left him standing at almost full attention.

Cody squirmed as Alex did as he pleased with a hand firmly pressed against Cody's lower stomach. Alex work his way back up, placing kisses on the new bruises, dragging his lips across, teasing what was straining in his boxers. Biting lightly at the curve of his lower stomach before kissing back up to his lips. Alex let out a confident huff of a laugh as his hands slid into Cody's boxers sliding them down and finally off with a bit of struggle in the limited space. Alex had reached out of the bunk to fussed with a packet in the pocket of his jeans. 

"You only came here in hopes of this weren't you." There was a bitter bite in Cody's tone. Alex kissed the displeased look off his face, that made an appearance every time Alex's eyes were somewhere else.

"If it got to this I wanted to be prepared." There was a smirk on his lips. "I mean it's us, baby." Cody groaned at that, he didn't buy more lube so they wouldn't get this far, he didn't count on Alex bringing his own. Alex took that as an okay to move on, working to warm up the packet of lube. "I would suck you but I don't think I'll be able to crunch up in that position again." The more like self muttering continued as he squeezed some of the contents on his hand. Wasting not time getting his hands on the other man.

There was a small noise that left Cody's throat as Alex started at a slow pace. Distracting Cody from the small bite of cold with another kiss, before moving to his favorite place on the others neck. Cody rolled his hips into Alex's fist and began to drag blunt nails down his back. Alex had pulled back giving his own cock a single pump before reaching for the lube once more pouring more than enough on his fingers. "Legs up and spread, baby." Alex coaxed dry hand guiding to rest up on his shoulders. Cody sucked in a sharp breath as Alex had started to work him open.

Cody fidgeted slightly at the new feeling, Alex took in the sight working his fingers which felt almost expert at this point. The small whines escaping as Cody was biting down on his lip. Alex leaned down taking the pierced lip between his teeth, a mewl of appreciation coming from the younger. 

"You good, baby? You ready?" Alex's voice was low as he continued working three fingers in and out of Cody's tight hole. He earned a whine and a small nod, Cody's watched Alex with hooded eyes. Alex had rolled on a condom adding more a little more lube, pumping a couple times before moving to hover over Cody. 

"Fucking shit." Cody whined as Alex started to push in. Hands trailed up to dark hair tugging lightly. Alex was making small grunts Ashe sunk deeper, cherishing every small sound that was leaving Cody. He closed the gap between them with a heated kiss, Cody's hands falling from the dark hair down to grip onto toned arms. Alex was thrusting slow testing the waters, letting Cody bite so tenderly at his lip.

Alex changed the game quick from the romantic haze he had been playing out. His body stiffening, moving so that he had pinned Cody down. Cody was working his hips back against Alex's, letting out small moans as the perfect spot was being teased. He was digging short nails into Alex's hand, watching through hooded eyes once more. The older mans face was flushed, his hands sliding down from their tight grip holding Cody still to his hips, grip tight enough to leave bruises. 

The change between the slow roll of Alex's hips, to the new amount of force. Cody was moaning and whining finally able to get a hand on himself, rolling his hips back against Alex. "Fuck, right there." Cody all but cried out, keeping the same angle. Alex leaned over Cody again, forearms resting on either side of his head. Cody attaches his lips to Alex's neck, working his own mark under his band tattoo. "'M close." Cody's warm breath hitting the shell of Alex's ear. His own hand was replaced with Alex's, every movement was sloppy but at this point it didn't matter everything felt so good. Cody spilled first, a beautiful cry leaving his mouth, hands grasped tightly in the sheets. Alex took a few more minutes, a blissed out expression on his face before placing a soft kiss on Cody once more. 

"You were so good, babe." Alex punctuated with a kiss to Cody's temple. There was reluctance as he pushed himself off of Cody to pull out and remove the used condom. A couple minutes of fussing into a new position left Alex spooning the younger.  
~  
By time Cody was awake once more Alex was gone and there was a light buzz of chatter. The walk of shame to join them wasn't one he was looking forward too, but once he did it was just a look of disappointment in each oh their eyes as he plopped in an open seat. "Don't start, please. I know I fucked up." There was a pat on his back and the conversation moved on.

It was a few days later when Alex shared more than a few words with him again. It was eye contact from across the room, accidental in Cody's case. A couple drinks later Alex had found his way to Cody pulling him in a tight hug lips pressed to the side of his head. "I'm sorry." Was the small mutter just for Cody to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient History by Set It Off  
> Tumblr: purplesquadtylercarter


End file.
